Working For It
by Fiesta Butterfly
Summary: Axel has something really important to tell Roxas, but Roxas is going to leave the Organization very soon. So now, if Axel really wants Roxas he has to prove his love for him. Please don’t forget to R&R.
1. The Discovery of Love

**Working For It**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Heats characters. Furthermore, I do not own Org. XIII or the members VIII and XIII.

Summary: Axel has something really important to tell Roxas, but Roxas is going to leave the Organization very soon. So now, if Axel really wants Roxas he has to prove his love for im. Please don't forget to R&R.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is a very old story that I found stashed away in a drawer. I wrote it last year or sometime before 2007. I don't know if this story is going to be interesting or not but I'm hoping for the best. Oh, and this story was inspired by me and my own dreams; which I have succeed in fulfilling. If you really want something out of life, you have you work for it.

Chap. 1

-The Discovery of Love-

"A-Axel… There's something I need to tell you."

"Really? Well, what is it? I mean… I have something that I want to tell you too. B-But you can go first, if you want."

"Um, sure. Well… I honestly have no idea of how I'm going to say this, and I really don't want to have to stop being friends because of this, so I'm just going to be straight forward and put it out there…. Axel… I'm in love with you… I love you so much that it's driving me insane... Axel?"

"Roxas… I don't know what to say other than… I love you too."

"Axel." whispered Roxas as he and Axel got closer to each other for a kiss.

Their eyes were closed and they were just about to kiss when Axel was violently shaken from his deep slumber.

"Dammit, Axel, wake up already!" hissed Roxas as the sleepy red-head grunted in disapproval.

"Stop it! I'm up, I'm up!" replied Axel while he turned on his lamp on the bed side table. "What the hell do you want this early, you jerk?!"

Axel turned around to look daggers at the person that woke him up, but he soon regretted what he said. There stood Roxas, his secret lover, with tear worn eyes.

"Oh, gees, Roxas, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought you were somebody else!… Hey, are you okay? It looks like you've been crying. What happened?" asked Axel with concerned eyes.

Roxas still didn't respond to Axel's question so he tried a different approach. The young red-head slipped the covers off of his body, which revealed his well muscled chest and abdomen, and sat on the edge of his bed. He motioned for Roxas to come and sit on his lap which the blonde gladly responded to.

"So, you gonna tell me what's bothering you, blondy?"

Again, Roxas didn't respond, but instead he leaned against Axel and gave him a hug. The Flurry of Dancing Flames looked down at Roxas with a surprised expression, but nevertheless, he returned the hug.

"I'm glad that you're my friend, Axel. You listen to me and understand me... I couldn't ask for more."

"Hmph, thanks, Roxas. But do you mind telling me what's bothering you?" asked Axel as he made eye contact with his young friend.

"It's… It's just that I need your help with something, Axel."

"Well, what do you need help with? You know that I'll do just about anything in my power for you."

Roxas looked up at Axel with a smile. It was times like these that Roxas was glad that Axel was his friend. And the young blonde hoped that they would be friends… Forever.

"Axel, I need you to listen to me and to help me keep this secret."

Axel was stunned. A secret? Never had he seen Roxas worked up over a secret. Furthermore, what did his blonde friend have to worry about? Axel would keep his secret. No matter what.

"Roxas, if you want me to listen to you, I'll listen and hear every word that you say with an opened mind. I'm not that easy to distract, well, at least I think I am."

"No, no, no, Axel, you're not easy to distract… Well, maybe, but that's not the point. You _do_ listen to me, Axel. That's why I came to you." said Roxas as he moved off of Axel's lap and sat next to him. "Axel… I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you and to no tell anyone else. Got it?"

"Yep, it's all in my noggin." replied Axel while pointing to his temple.

"Good." said Roxas with a smile on his face. "Now, first of all, this secret is about the Organization and me… Well, actually, it's mostly about me leaving the Organization."

Roxas stopped talking for a second, for he knew that Axel might have something to say about his leaving. When the young blonde looked at Axel he noticed how the red-heads eyes were wide and full of disbelieve. Roxas couldn't tell whether Axel was stunned, sad, angry, or worse… Disappointed. Disappointed in his best friend for even think of such an idea. Finally, after a couple of more seconds, Axel came back to reality and with a sigh, he began to speak.

"So, you really are leaving the Organization… I mean, we are best friends and I will keep your secret as promised, but… Why? Why are you wanting to leave the Organization?"

"Well, do you remember how I wanted to know more about Sora all last month and why I have the Keyblade?"

"Yeah, I do. I wish I could have told you more about him but if I did then neither one of us would be here today."

"Wait, the Organization is going to kill me?!"

"If you find out any more information about Sora than you already know. _If_."

"Excellent, then the plan that I came up with is bullet proof."

"Really? And what is your plan?"

Roxas thought about if he should continue on with telling Axel about his secret plan. Could he really trust Axel like he used to? Besides, the said red-head could turn on Roxas any time he wants to. He is already well known for being a sly, merciless traitor. He did turn on numbers 11 and 12 when they trusted him completely. Would Axel really do that him? Would he really turn on his best friend?

"A-Axel, I'm sorry. I'm just not so sure that I should continue telling you about this secret. I'm just--."

"I understand, Roxas, you're nervous. I'd be the same way if I had something serious to say. Besides, I should give you my word, even if we are best friends."

"Axel, thank--."

"So-, Roxas…" said Axel with a sly smile on his face. "I give you my word that I will listen intently and to keep your secret plan."

"Axel, I--."

"_And_ to stop interrupting you. Got it memorized?"

Roxas gave Axel another warm smile. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was getting on his nerves from over talking him so much, but the best part was that Axel gave him his word. Also, another great surprise, he and Axel were still best friends and he could trust the said red-head without any worries. Well, what better time than now to tell Axel of his plan? But first…

"Axel… Thank you."

And with that, Roxas leaned closer to Axel gave him another hug, but to Axel, this one seemed more passionate. He could sense, that inside Roxas, something was burning and breaking all at the same time… Could Roxas feel the same way as he did?… Nah! Well, as touching as the moments was, Roxas noticed that Axel was ever so slowly starting to lean on him. It was more like he was trying to push him down on the bed.

'What the?!'

Roxas opened his eyes, since they were closed when he started to hug Axel. Furthermore, their chests were almost touching now and Roxas' back was starting to hurt from the pressure that the redhead was applying.

"Uh, A-Axel?"

"Yeah?" asked Axel, who's eyes were still closed.

"Um,… as touching as this moment is… Uh… C-Could you possibly?…" 'Ugh, this isn't going to work.' "Grrr!"

Finally, Roxas gave a huge push, to knock a suddenly stunned Axel, off of him.

"Oof!" cried Axel as te bed squeaked from the sudden force.

Roxas was leaning back on his elbows with a stunned look, while Axel was flabbergasted.

"Ugh!… What was that for?! We were having a moment there!" said Axel, who now sat up.

Roxas looked like he was on the verge of tears, but nothing fell as he silently got off the bed.

'Could he possibly love me?'

"A-Axel…"

'No,... he couldn't possibly.'

"I'm sorry."

"W-Wait, Roxas!"

The Key of Destiny was already running towards the bedroom door, but luckily, he stopped just there.

"I'm leaving… Tomorrow night at midnight."

Axel continued to stare at his friend as he fled the room. And there he sat. Alone.

-End-

Author's Note: Wow, I didn't know that could get so dramatic with my stories. I guess the Roxas in this story isn't as tough as he is in the game… I think I need to work on a tougher Roxas. Well, tell me what you thought about the story and if you liked it or not. Yeah, I don't know if any of you noticed, but this is the bonus story. Enjoy! Oh, and reviews will be gladly appreciated. Like, no one has took even three minuets to review.


	2. I Love Him?

**Working For It**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Heats characters. Furthermore, I do not own Org. XIII or the members VIII and XIII.

Summary: Axel has something really important to tell Roxas, but Roxas is going to leave the Organization very soon. So now, if Axel really wants Roxas he has to prove his love for im. Please don't forget to R&R.

Author's Note: Thank you to all that reviewed. It's nice to hear other people's opinions about my stories. It shows to me that there are people that I enjoy my work and are silently saying that they want it to continue. Well, here's a message for you all. Delight yourself in the Lord and He will give you the desires of your heart. Like the continuance of this story for instance. Anyways, enjoy and send me some more reviews, please!

Chap. 2

I Love Him?

That night, neither Axel nor Roxas slept at all. Axel nearly stayed up for the whole entire night just thinking about Roxas and what he had said. Roxas, on the other hand, didn't stay up that long. Once he had left Axel's room he let the tears fall and he let them cascade down his face until he fell asleep. But before he became sleeps victim he repeatedly said Axel's name over and over again. Finally, to both of the members relief, the tragic night was over.

-The World That Never Was-

-Where Nothing Gathers-

"Well, give me an easy hand then." said the Melodious Nocturne.

"Oh? So then we count on you to take care of anything that happens?" asked the Gambler of Faith who had some of his cards in his hands.

"W-What?! Me?! Oh, no, I don't do manual labour."

"Enough!"

The meeting room fell silent. The Superior, Number One, had just teleported into the room; appearing on top of the highest chair within the room. Just like everyone else in the room he too had his hood on. But unlike everyone else in the room, he seemed to be more uptight.

"Listen to yourselves… Acting as if you had hearts." said Xemnas with much disgust. "Now, we must discuses our growing problem of the new Keyblade Bearer."

"Ah, yes… But isn't ten years too early for a new Keyblade Master?" stated Xigbar.

There was a murmuring of agreement.

"Silence." hushed the Superior.

The room fell silent once again as the five members in the room looked up at Xemnas. Waiting for him to speak again.

"It is true that the Keyblade Bearer is walking the path again… Let us plant some seeds in that path."

The Superior needn't say anything else to his Organization members. They understood what he wanted so they left the meeting room without any questions. The meeting had ended.

-The World That Never Was-

-Roxas' Room-

Roxas had woken up with a headache that morning, since he had cried himself to sleep. And to make matters worse, he had at least six, long missions to complete that day with one right after the other. Well, he would have to work fast now if he wanted to have enough time to get his things ready to leave. Luckily, he still had enough time to take a shower before his missions.

'Fucking Xemnas… Telling everyone to not tell me anything about Sora… Damn them all to Hell!' thought Roxas as he stepped into the shower.

The warm water kissed his skin as it flowed out of the shower head and swirled down the drain. Watching the water do so, Roxas was reminded of the water loving member, Demyx.

'Hmph, Demyx… That obnoxious idiot.' smiled Roxas who was now washing his hair.

Soon, the bathroom smelled of Sweet Pea followed by the scent milk and honey. As Roxas was using his body soap, intruding thoughts of Axel entered into his mind.

The thoughts, or visions rather, started out from last nights conversation and soon it back tracked to the moment when Roxas first met Axel. Now their relationship together wasn't anything serious, even though they spent almost all of their time together. No, their friendship was more like being each others best friend other than being BFF's. They never thought about love, kissing, or…sex.

'Woah! Sex?!'

"Dude," said Roxas to no one in particular while getting out of the shower. "I have one messed up mind."

-The World That Never Was-

-Castle Halls-

The halls within the castle were empty and the only sound that could be heard were the echoing steps of Axel as he walked through them. Just like Roxas, he wasn't well rested, but luckily he didn't have as many missions as the young blonde. All he had to do was to make sure that there was a numerous amount of Heartless in all the worlds; and then he had the rest of the day off.

Right now Axel was looking for some other Organization members; preferable Demyx or Luxord, but mainly Demyx. Every morning he hears Demyx strumming his sitar and when he walks down the castle halls he usually passes by Xigbar and Xaldin talking about Kingdom Hearts or whatever interests them. Luxord always sleeps in, but once he wakes up he starts bothering everyone to play strip poker with him. Finally, there's Saix's morning schedule. He wakes up bright and early before anyone else does, or in better terms, he wakes up right when the Superior does. This morning was unlike other mornings… It was quite.

Demyx wasn't strumming his sitar, Luxord wasn't bothering anyone to play strip poker, and Axel still had yet to see Xaldin and Xigbar talking in the hallways. Then Saix… Well, Axel really didn't care if he saw him or not. He never really did see Number Seven in the mornings, but there again… He didn't care.

'Wow, is it just me or is everybody dead?' thought Axel with vigil eyes.

"Oh! Hey, Axel, wait up!" shouted a voice from behind the said redhead.

Axel spun around in amazement with stunned eyes landing upon Demyx.

"Demyx?"

"Hi." greeted Demyx while trying to catch his breath. "So what are you doing here? I thought that you might be doing the missions that were assigned to you right about now."

"Oh, that? Yeah, well, I didn't see or hear anyone up and about this morning so I got curious. Problem?"

"What? Uh-no! No, there's no problem, Axel." stated Demyx with uneasiness.

Axel was the best when it came to interrogating people with just one look. Demyx shunned himself for falling under Axel's threatening glare. He felt so weak.

"Demyx… I know that you're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Demyx, yes, you are. Now, where was everyone this morning?"

"Well what's it to you? It was just a meeting."

Axel's eyes went wide and then started to glare at the water loving Nobody. Ever since Axel had first come to the Organization, the very first moment that he walked through the castle's doors he was told by many of his superiors to _never_ miss a meeting; if so, then the consequences would be great. Axel might be a tough guy and everything but he refuses to let a missed meeting ruin his reputation.

"A meeting?! Well, what the hell was the meeting for?"

"It was nothing, Axel, don't worry about it."

"Worry about it?! Demyx, I wasn't even told that there _was_ a meeting! Now, how can I not worry about that?! Do you even know what the consequences are for missing a meeting? Because I sure as hell don't want to find out!"

"Gees, Axel, calm down. Not everybody was told to come to the meeting."

There was a sudden silence. Both members stared at each other. Demyx had a look of uneasiness along with a small flame of anger burning inside of him; but he wasn't going to let Axel see it. Axel, on the other hand, had a look that could kill with a small hint of worry but he wasn't going to let Demyx see it. For he wanted answers… And he wanted them now.

"Demyx… What was the meeting about?" asked Axel pausing in between each word so as to make his question clear.

"Axel, I can't tell you." said Demyx extinguishing his miniature flame.

"And why, pretell, can't you tell me?"

"I can't because they told me not that I wasn't supposed to."

"They? They as the other members of the Organization?!"

"Yes! Now, Axel, please calm down."

"And why should I?!" yelled Axel getting ready to summon his chakrams. Flames were starting to appear along his body.

"Axel, _please_. If anyone hears us yelling then they're going to think that I told you something about the meeting."

"Bullshit! You haven't even told me anything about the meeting. So before I dehydrate you, you better tell me what happened during the meeting."

"L-Look, Axel…" 'Man, I am so going to get killed for this.' thought Demyx as he slowly advanced towards his flaming friend. "Look, Axel, I'm going to tell you alright? But before I do so I need you to stop yelling… And to turn off the furnace."

Axel took a deep breath and slowly cooled his flaming anger. The wisps of flames subsided.

"Okay, then… So, seeing now that you're going to tell me about the meeting; what was it about?"

Demyx stayed silent for a little longer, hoping that no one would come walking down the hallway and drop in on what Demyx was about to discuss with his friend. Furthermore, he was also hoping that Axel wouldn't get mad either; he didn't like it when Number Eight yelled or got infuriated. It always made him feel like the lowest of the low within the Organization.

Actually, Demyx wasn't always the lowest member within the Organization, he used to be near the top of the food chain. In fact, before Roxas was even introduced to the Organization Demyx used to be Axel's best friend. Sure, maybe they didn't do all the activities that Axel does with Roxas now, but they were still good friends. Heck, Axel even stood up for the Melodious Nocturne when he was in trouble or was having a bad day. They were like peas in a pod. They were brothers. And with each new recruited member they seemed to grow closer together; until _he_ came along. When Roxas-.

"Yo, Demyx! Wake up! I have somewhere to be." said Axel getting impatient with Demyx's silent treatment.

"Alright, just hold your horses. I'm really nervous about telling you this, so just give me a minute." said Demyx who was trying to muster up some courage.

"Like I care." murmured Axel while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

'Well, you used to.' thought Demyx solemnly. "Look, it was about the new Keyblade Master, Sora."

"Oh? And why was there a meeting about Sora?"

"Well, Xemnas feels that he causes a threat to the Organization."

"Ha! That's just stupid."

"How so?"

"Demyx, Roxas is Sora's Nobody. Roxas poses as much as a threat to the Organization as Sora. Make sense?"

"Not entirely."

Axel growled angrily. Demyx truly was the idiot of Organization XIII. Not only could he not fight well but he wasn't very bright.

"Demyx, I'm leaving." said Axel as he opened a portal and left.

-End-

Author's Note: Okay, so maybe this wasn't one of my finest chapters but at least the story is moving along. After all, every story has to have at least one or two chapters that just gets the story moving along and it just so happens to be boring; but it gets the job done, right? Well, please review and the next chapter will be better. I promise. 


	3. Goodbye

**Working For It**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Heats characters. Furthermore, I do not own Org. XIII or the members VIII and XIII.

Summary: "Don't leave me." whispered Axel.

Author's Note: Now, this chapter is going to be shorter than the last one but better. Please enjoy and review.

Chap. 3

Goodbye

-The World That Never Was-

-Memory Skyscraper-

Axel smirked as Heartless after Heartless was slain by the mighty Key of Destiny. It was so amazing how the young blonde moved swiftly through the crowding number of Heartless. Sweat trickled down the side of his flushed face. He was so beautiful.

"Oh, Roxas… I bet I could make you sweat like that." said Axel as he watched the said blonde with vigil eyes. "And it'll feel so good too."

"Aaahh!" cried Roxas as the last Heartless was slain. "Heartless bastards."

There was a couple of scratches upon Roxas' feature but he hardly noticed them. But he did notice something else. That something else was Axel. Who happened to be clapping for Roxas' victory.

"Alright, Roxas. Fight, fight, fight."

"What are you doing here, Axel?" asked Roxas after he teleported to where Axel was standing.

"I just came to talk. Problem?"

"Well, it depends on what you want to talk about."

"Really now? Roxas," said Axel as he slowly walked towards the young blonde. "why can't we talk amongst each other as friends?"

"You're getting off the subject."

No, I'm not. I'm perfectly on _top_ of the subject."

"Oh? Then what the hell do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about your leaving tonight." said Axel as he stopped deadly close to the Key of Destiny.

"Ugh." Roxas rolled his eyes. "And why, pretell, would you want to talk about _that_?"

"Well, for one thing, what you're doing is stupid. Two it's dangerous. Three, the Organization might try to destroy you, due to the fact that you hold a lot of information about them. Roxas, don't you want to live?!"

Roxas remained silent while giving Axel a you-can't-be-serious look. It was unusual for Axel to fly off into a caring-mother mode over such a small matter as to him leaving the Organization. Axel only did this "mother mode" thing whenever he thought that Roxas might be in danger or if the blonde was doing something wrong and he didn't even notice. But Roxas knew what he was doing this time and he knew that his plan wouldn't fail. He didn't need Axel's help… But then again, he couldn't get mad at him for being protective. After all, what he thought that Axel was doing was sweet. That's why he loved him.

"Axel, please, I know what I'm doing and I don't want to make this harder than it already is."

"Roxas, it's already past that point! It's already harder than it is! Don't leave me, your best friend! Don't leave Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord! Don't leave the Organization, Roxas! Please!"

"Axel… Axel, I'll think about what I'm about to do. But my choice still stands with leaving the Organization."

A black portal opened up behind Roxas.

"Don't Roxas."

He began backing up into it.

"Don't leave me." whispered Axel.

He was gone.

-End-

Author's Note: Alright, readers. I believe that you all know what the next chapter will hold; so if you want to read the next chapter I better see five reviews on this chappy. Alright, now get to reviewing! Oh, and have a Happy New Year!!! Hugs and kisses all around!


End file.
